


Nancy Drew Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Nancy Drew books and games. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/nancy-drew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy Drew Playlist

01\. Hey Nancy Drew by Price

02\. Pretty Much Amazing by Joanna

03\. Secrets by OneRepublic

04\. Haunt by Bastille 

05\. On Top of the World (feat. Mike Tompkins) by Peter Hollens 

06\. Still Into You by Paramore 

07\. Moon Trance by Lindsey Stirling 

08\. Nancy Drew by Relient K


End file.
